gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Evaoshi
"No one is beyond redemption." '' Rure'vaosh'ioshi, better known as Evaoshi, was a Chiss Jedi Knight born uniquely strong in the Force. Hailing from the Sith planet Thule, Evaoshi unwillingly walked a different path than her brother, finding haven in the Galactic Republic and joining the ranks of the Jedi as a servant of the Light. Pilgrims Evaoshi was born a pilgrim in an unholy land. The last child of a massive Chiss family on the Outer Rim planet of Thule, she was the only girl among a sea of mostly hardened boys who routinely spent nights in the horrid local prison, the subject of invasive interrogation by the Sith inquisitors there who served as the region's law enforcement. Her parents feared she would be unable to survive in the rough environment, though fortunately for her, her older brother, the second youngest child by the name of Agathi, protected her from her other brothers at any cost, often at the expense of his own health. Agathi was a sickly, small child just like his sister, and though he endured nightly beatings for her safety, the two shared a mostly unspoken mutual affection that neither of them had felt towards their distant parents, much less their cruel other siblings. Eventually, however, family tensions reached a boiling point, and in Evaoshi's defense, Agathi murdered one of his older brothers. Though he insisted it was in his sister's defense and in spite of her testimony, his furious parents forced him out of the house, effectively disowning him. Agathi took to the streets and never returned, leading Evaoshi to believe he had died. Alone with no one to protect her, Evaoshi realized she had to learn to defend herself from her brothers and other potential dangers, much like her brother had before his eviction. When physical defense failed to save her, she began to rely on another secret gift she had long possessed: a curious arcane power to influence the minds of people who wanted to hurt her. None of her brothers dared to lay a finger on her then, partly out of fear of her power and partly because she had relentlessly pacified their minds upon any of their attempts to attack. Her parents were equally terrified. They were vaguely aware that Agathi had special powers as well and went to great lengths to suppress him, but it was clear Evaoshi was too powerful even in her young age to be deterred. Something had to be done. Both of her parents were immensely wary of Force wielders thanks to their prior occupations, and the irrational fear of their children one day turning on them plagued their dreams for weeks. Not content to throw her out into the streets like her brother or much less let her fall into the hands of the nefarious Sith, her parents smuggled a holocom from an Imperial munitions warehouse and contacted the Jedi Council on Tython, asking for a favor. The father ordered Evaoshi to be silent and carried her to the nearest spaceport in a small trunk. Avoiding nosy inquisitors, the Chiss man delivered his daughter to a robed individual within the spaceport, who wished him well and quickly departed the planet on a rickety shuttle. However, instantly, surface-to-air turrets began to fire upon the shuttle, attempting to shoot it down. Once the shuttle narrowly escaped Thule's atmosphere, a cadre of black suited agents surrounded the relieved man and abducted him. Immediately after, several inquisitors infiltrated the family's home and absconded with the mother as well, murdering the rest of the boys to leave no witnesses. Meanwhile, at the Jedi Temple on Tython, even the Order's wisest masters were perplexed by the arrival of the innocent and powerful little Chiss girl from the Sith garrison world of Thule. Jedi Knight Reluctantly and ununanimously, the Jedi Council decided to begin Evaoshi's training in the ways of the Force. As a precaution, however, due to her origin from a Sith planet, the Council wiped the girl's memory, fearing that the events of her childhood, of which they knew little, could act as a catalyst to her eventual fall to the Dark Side. At the age of 12, she began her formal training as a Jedi Padawan, facing countless arduous trials on her path to Knighthood. Evaoshi was immensely strong in the Force, and her attunement to the Light intrigued her masters. She trained vigorously night and day, sparring with the Order's best battlemasters to hone her skills and spending hours at a time meditating at focal points for the Force. By 17, the togruta master Nak Rin judged her ready to become a Jedi, and took her as an apprentice. Nak Rin and Evaoshi became famous throughout the Jedi Order and the galaxy as a whole as a force for good, traveling from planet to planet in the deepest reaches of space to feed starving villages and lead peace talks between the Republic and the rising threat of the Empire. The two factions were in a state of Cold War after a devastating conflict that left the Republic in ruins. Many Jedi feared that another war could bring an end to the Republic permanently, and thus sought to keep the fragile peace in place at all costs. The Sith, however, seemed content to test the limits of the peace at every opportunity. Many Dark Lords were furious with the decision to allow the Republic to surrender conditionally and relentlessly called for war, both through official means by petitioning the Dark Council and by committing subtle acts of aggression through proxy governments and uprisings. Things went especially sour at one negotiation on the planet Corellia, where the signs of war were most apparent. Suspiciously, the Empire's chosen diplomatic attache, led by the Sith Lord Darth Benthamic, arrived at the meeting simultaneously with a small army of infamous bounty hunters, whom they claimed no affiliation with. During a brief recess, however, a team of mercenaries led by Zoomer Strife attacked the Republic embassy on Corellia, killing dozens. Benthamic, in an official statement to both the Empire and Republic, denounced the ambush, suggesting it was financed by a third party such as the Hutt Cartel. On the third and final day of negotiations, however, one hotheaded Jedi Master accused the Sith of organizing the attack, prompting a confused scuffle between the two factions. Nak Rin and Evaoshi, who were part of the Republic attache, drew their lightsabers in defense, which Benthamic took as an apparent sign of aggression. Swiftly and decisively, the masked Sith Lord slew Master Nak Rin and left a small scar on Evaoshi's face. Horrified by her master's death but doubtful that she would be able to take revenge on the Darth, Evaoshi fled the battle and attempted to quell the hostility outside. Eventually, both factions left emptyhanded; Darth Benthamic was later seen leaving the planet with the bounty hunter Zoomer Strife. Back on Tython, the Jedi Council was saddened to hear of Master Nak Rin's death but impressed with Evaoshi's levelheadedness in handling the situation, choosing to restore peace instead of propagate conflict and risk getting herself killed. She was then given the rank of Jedi Knight, tasked with the singular responsibility to maintain peace in the galaxy by defending the weak and defeating the forces of darkness. Revelation After the incident on Corellia, war seemed inevitable. Continuing her master's work, Jedi Knight Evaoshi traveled the galaxy searching for evil to quell, but her attempts to help the people of the Outer Rim were now mostly met with hostility, thanks to either distrust in the apparently inept Jedi Order or the fact that the people were already allied with the Sith Empire. One planet under Imperial control, however, was of special interest to the Jedi. Kalga Bland was an agricultural world that supplied the Empire with an astounding amount of foodstuffs. Its people, however, were less than content with Sith rule, as they had been part of the Republic prior to the Treaty of Coruscant which ended the war. It was clear that a planetary rebellion was brewing; an overwhelming majority of the people of Kalga Bland wanted nothing more than to strike back against their Imperial oppressors and realign themselves with the Republic. Evaoshi and a handful of other Knights were sent on a secret mission to liberate the planet by aiding the rebellion, a clear cut violation of the Treaty of Coruscant. Undeterred, the Jedi armed the rebels and conducted several raids on Imperial outposts, which were blamed on savage wildlife. On one raid, however, Evaoshi and the rebels were discovered by Darth Benthamic, who singlehandedly killed a dozen Jedi, forcing Evaoshi and the survivors to flee. Fearing that their plot had been discovered, Evaoshi, Republic trooper Jace Malcom, and a squad of rebels made a desperate move to cut the head off the snake and liberate the planet permanently. Intrigued that Imperial soldiers were leaving the planet's capital city in droves, the rebels hitched a ride on one of the shuttles and landed on the Imperial command ship orbiting the planet. Once they arrived and took cover in the shadows, a ship-wide intercom announced that orbital bombardment of the planet had begun. The Imperial fleet opened fire on Kalga Bland's most populated cities with supercharged cannons, evidently in an attempt to squash the rebellion all at once by reckless slaughtering millions. After destroying several of the ships cannons and exposing their presence, Jace concluded they were wasting their time and persuaded the others to attack the bridge and end the attack by killing the commander. On the bridge of the command ship, Evaoshi and the rebels discovered Grand Moff Rycus Kilran and Darth Benthamic. Immediately, Evaoshi announced Kilran and his Sith accomplice were under arrest for violating the Treaty of Coruscant by slaughtering innocents; Kilran retorted that they were perfectly within their legal rights to punish violent insurgents through whatever means necessary, and suggested the Republic had violated the Treaty by sending Jedi to aid the rebellion. Kilran filled Evaoshi's mind with doubt. After arguing that he was in the right, he ordered an ensign to bring up her data entry in the Imperial archive. He stated he was intrigued by her past, suggesting that the Jedi had hidden much from her, including the identities of her parents and what her brother had become. Darth Benthamic mostly ignored Kilran's mockery, keeping his eyes focused on the Jedi - but several of his comments unintentionally threw him off, forcing him to remember his troubled past that he had spent so many years fighting to forget, as he believed his regrets would only hold him back. For one split second, he laid his eyes on the Jedi and felt true doubt for the first time in decades, but quickly shook back to attention. The Moff ordered Benthamic to kill Evaoshi and the rebels, to which he happily obliged. He was more than a match for all of them on his own, and with the help of the Imperial Agents on the bridge quickly overwhelmed the strike team. Evaoshi drew most of the enemy's attention, locking blades with the Sith Lord while Jace and the rebels surrounded Kilran, ordering him to surrender or die. To eliminate evidence of the massacre, Kilran ordered the command ship to initiate its self destruct sequence. Kilran and several Imperial officials fled the bridge on the escape pods, but Darth Benthamic remained, pressing the assault on the Jedi Knight. Before he could finish her, however, the bridge's gravity control overloaded and the reinforced windows cracked open, exposing them to the vacuum of space. Jace and Evaoshi were near the blast door at the time and were about to escape before noticing Benthamic desperately holding on to a beam of durasteel, holding on for life. Against her better judgment and the insistence of Jace, Evaoshi reached her hand out and attempted to help Benthamic, though before he could grab her hand, the engine room on the lower decks exploded, rocking the entire ship to its core. The Sith Lord lost his grip and was pulled back; to save herself, Evaoshi sealed the blast door and followed Jace and the surviving rebels to the nearest escape pod room. As the survivors were loaded one at a time into the available escape pods, murderous Sith and Imperial Agents pursued them, content to risk their lives if only to punish the Jedi and her accomplices. Among them was an enraged and injured Benthamic, who lashed out at Evaoshi as soon as he entered the room. She was initially shocked at his survival, but quickly grew immensely frustrated in her foolishness and the Sith's determination to murder her friends. Echoes of the Dark Side coursed through her veins. Her strikes were less coordinated and now wild and strength-based, much like the Sith's own fighting style. Her resistance astounded Benthamic, and in time she grew close to overwhelming him. She went for the kill, slashing at his helmet and exposing part of his face. She could have sworn that beneath his mask, she had seen herself; large crimson red eyes and dark blue skin, fixed in an expression of anger and fear. She relented for less than a moment before brushing off her doubt and stabbing the Sith straight through the abdomen and telekinetically slamming him against the wall. Snapping out of her rampage, Evaoshi climbed into the last escape pod and and jettisoned down to the surface of the planet. In transit, Jace showed the Jedi Knight a holographic display that one of the rebels had downloaded from the command ship's archives during the confusion: what looked like a family photo of sorts of almost a dozen dark skinned Chiss; in the far right corner, a girl who looked like Evaoshi, standing behind a slightly taller boy who stared wearily at the others. She had seen his eyes before. Retribution ''Coming soon! Category:Star Wars